


Understanding

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just because you are opponents does not mean that you can't feel the same.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-11-26 08:52pm to 09:01pm

Despite the heavy rain a lone figure overlooked the tennis courts. Like being carved in stone - until another joined it.

"I thought you would stop."

Silence stretched between them for long moments. 

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"You shouldn't have gone on playing."

"Neither should you have."

"I never back away from a challenge."

"Neither do I."

Another pause. The only sound the raindrops falling onto the pavement around them.

"Will you be able to play again?"

"Yes."

One of them finally turned, fixing his older opponent with a sharp gaze.

"I demand a rematch as soon as I'm back."

A small smile graced the other's lips when he nodded, water dripping down the curve of his chin.

"Whenever you're ready."


End file.
